


Twisted

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha Vestator, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Captivity, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Self-cest, Teen Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “我今天去不了耶，”Prompto垂下眼盯住脚边一块像是等着人去踢它的小石块，“Ves有事和我说。”他抬起头，看到了一个脸上的表情半是埋怨半是调侃的Noctis。“欸—”Noctis拉长声音，“你确定他不是吃醋了？”Prompto想要捂住对方嘴巴的动作显然慢了一步，他半路改成用文件夹给了另一个少年一记重击。Noctis发出一声夸张的惨叫，对着正在翻白眼的Prompto露出像是受了重伤的表情。“他是我哥，”Prompto咬牙切齿地说道，“不是男朋友。”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Prompto Argentum, Versus Prompto/Canon Prompto, Vestator/Prompto
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

“等一下——我先给我哥打个电话。”

“哈？只是去打一会儿游戏而已……”

Prompto对着自己的好友露出一个略带歉意的笑容，但还是拿出手机拨通了Vestator的号码。他一半等着电话接通，一边心不在焉地听着Noctis尚未完成的抱怨。通常都不用等多久，更何况今天是对方休息的日子。

果然，单调的铃声只来得及将自己重复三个音节。“Prommy，”对面的声音听起来相当轻快，让Prompto刚刚还皱着的眉头迅速地舒展开来，甚至带上了一点笑意。Noctis对他做了一个鬼脸，用口型比出了“男朋友”这个词。“到家了吗？有什么东西要我带？”

“没有啦，老师拖堂了，”Prompto咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，“Noctis想和我一起去游戏厅，可能要晚点回去？”

电话那边突然安静了下来。Prompto不解地眨眨眼，盯住同样也在盯着他的Noctis。“Ves？”他小声地唤了一句，依旧只能听到一点隐约的呼吸。

“不行，”Vestator突然说道，语调比起刚才显然低了不少，“马上回来。”他在Prompto要发问之前迅速补充了一句，声音柔和了一些，“我有事和你说。”

“喔，”Prompto还没回过神来，那边已经挂掉了电话，虽然像往常一样说了一句“爱你”。站在一旁的Noctis挑起眉毛，打量着站在原地有些不知所措的好友。

“我今天去不了耶，”Prompto垂下眼盯住脚边一块像是等着人去踢它的小石块，“Ves有事和我说。”

他抬起头，看到了一个脸上的表情半是埋怨半是调侃的Noctis。

“欸—”Noctis拉长声音，“你确定他不是吃醋了？”

Prompto想要捂住对方嘴巴的动作显然慢了一步，他半路改成用文件夹给了另一个少年一记重击。Noctis发出一声夸张的惨叫，对着正在翻白眼的Prompto露出像是受了重伤的表情。

“他是我哥，”Prompto咬牙切齿地说道，“不是男朋友。”

Noctis看起来已经失去了和他在这件事上争论的兴趣。两个人并肩走了一会儿，直到巴士站出现在前方不远处。Prompto要搭的巴士恰好在两人面前缓缓停下，他转过头想和Noctis道别，却被对方一巴掌拍在背上推上了台阶。

“烛光晚餐吃得开心喔，”Noctis的表情现在已经是十成十的拿他打趣了，“下周一见。”

Prompto还没来得及反击，一道车门就隔在了两人之间。他只能气急败坏地对着笑嘻嘻的Noctis比了个中指，然后就决然地转过了身，顺利地把自己撞上了一根手扶杆。他一边小声呼痛一边伸手去揉额头，发现摸到的地方都热得出乎意料。他犹豫了一下，然后动作缓慢地将手移到了耳朵附近。结果如他所料。

Prompto叹了口气，强忍住将额头再在杆子上砸一下的冲动。难怪Noctis从他打完电话开始就紧抓着“男朋友”这件事不放。他突然想再给Vestator打个电话，告诉他自己已经在回家路上了，或者问问他现在在哪，或者其他什么之类的、也许自己的确有要买的东西——

他允许自己的思维列车驰骋了约摸五秒，然后将额头磕在了面前那根杆子上。

家里当然没有烛光晚餐等着他，但是Vestator自己下厨对于Prompto来说已经完全足够了。他的“哥哥”厨艺算不上很好——完全不是伊格尼斯的对手——但做的饭菜也算得上可口。吃完饭后Prompto坐在餐桌边上小口喝着Vestator带回来的橙汁，歪头看着在洗碗池前忙活的青年。“嗯，”他试探性地清了清嗓子，在确定Vestator向着自己的方向瞟了一眼之后接着说道，“今天班上有人分化了。”

海绵发出的嘎吱声停了一下。一瞬间Prompto以为对方会转过身来，但Vestator只是继续动手擦着盘子，“Alpha还是Omega？”

“Omega，”Prompto喝完了最后一口，然后乖乖地两手抱住那个两人各有一只的陶瓷杯。不急着把杯子送过去也许可能等来第二杯。“不过没出什么事啦，老师送她去校医室了。”

Vestator应了一声，伸手拿过另一个盘子，“橙汁在冰箱左边，自己倒。”

Prompto吐了吐舌头，迅速地跑去冰箱面前将一整瓶都抱了出来。

“对了，”他拿着两个杯子晃晃悠悠地挪到了Vestator旁边，“你说今天有事要和我说？”

“唔，”Vestator收拾好了已经洗干净的餐具，伸手接过了Prompto递过来的橙汁，“我工作安排有调动，以后可以接你回家了。”

可以接他回家，Prompto迅速地在脑海里分析了一下这件事的意义，这说明他们两个会同时到家，甚至可以晚上一直待在一起——如果Vestator晚上不会再出去的话。

他想也没想就点了点头，“什么时候开始？”

Vestator看起来倒是有些惊讶。“嗯？”

“呃，我的意思是你的工作，”Prompto有点不好意思地移开了视线，“什么时候开始调动？”他的声音越来越小，最后一个音节几乎被淹没在了快被他举到鼻子面前的杯子里。

他对面的金发青年像是松了口气，伸手揉了揉Prompto还有些湿漉漉的头发，“下周就可以开始。”


	2. 第二章

“Prompto，”Noctis突然问道，“你最近是不是有什么事？”

Prompto正忙着全神贯注地对付屏幕上那个难缠的大型boss，听到Noctis的声音也只是随便应答了一声。然后一只手伸到了他面前，在Prompto反应过来之前摁在了暂停键上。

他抬起头用相当不可思议的表情盯住了自己的好友。Noctis的表情很认真，联系他反常的举动，Prompto甚至忘记了自己现在理应生气。

“没事啊，”他有点困惑地回答道，“Noct才是，突然这么紧张干什么？”

Noctis收回摁在手柄上的手，像是确定了Prompto现在暂时不会轻举妄动。他皱起眉，摆出了每一次他要反驳Prompto之前的表情。

“你最近放学之后都不去游戏厅了？”

“欸，那个不是说过了吗，”Prompto理所当然地拍拍他肩膀，“因为我哥现在有时间来接我回去了。”

“他也可以去游戏厅接你啊，”Noctis迅速接道，语气冷静得像是有意要激怒Prompto，“但是那次之后你就没去过了。”

Prompto咬住了嘴唇。Noctis一向都不会对什么事情纠缠不休，自己不愿意回答的话题往往在几句讨论之后就戛然而止。但是今天怎么会这么——恼人？

他没有回答，只是继续盯住难得板着张脸的Noctis。后者则不发一言地也将自己的视线定格在了好友的脸上。

然后Prompto伸手掐住了Noctis的脸颊。

黑发的Alpha发出一声吃惊的痛呼。Prompto确保自己的力度控制在了并不会伤到对方但是足以起到警告作用的地步，笑眯眯地看着Noctis忙不迭地把自己的手推开，龇牙咧嘴地揉着脸颊。

Prompto收回手，交叉着抱在胸前。他还是没有说话，只是继续观察着好友的反应。

Noctis像是终于意识到了自己刚才的态度，有些不安地挠了挠头。“抱歉，”他小声嘟囔了一句，“你不想回答就算了……我只是想和你一起去打游戏。”

“在我家一样可以和我打游戏，”Prompto镇定地指了出来，伸手准备去拿那个已经被丢到一旁的手柄，却发现它已经到了Noctis手里。

“轮到我了，”Noctis宣布道，“一人只能试一次的。”

“可是我刚刚马上就要过了——”Prompto倒吸了一口气，伸手去夺已经被Noctis举得高过头顶的手柄，“应该是我接着打！”

Noctis假装正经地摇了摇头，“不行，”他改成了双手护住宝贵的手柄，低头对Prompto露出一个欠揍的笑容，“反正现在我已经抢到了。”

所以Prompto做出了目前最有效的反击。他一把扑倒了正在大笑的Noctis，开始专心致志地扒拉被对方护在胸前的手柄。

然后他们听到了玄关处传来的一声轻咳。

Vestator站在门口，一手抱着一个相当大的购物袋，另一手正在扯开已经解掉了领带的领口。他挑起眉，目光直接落在了Prompto身上。

Prompto迅速从还没反应过来的Noctis身上滚了下来，途中手肘不小心在好友身上戳了一下。Noctis痛呼一声，松开手柄捂住了被袭击的部位。

“Ves，”Prompto听到自己的声音里带着一点喘不过气的颤抖，“你回来啦。”

“嗯，”Vestator点点头，终于向Noctis的方向瞟了一眼。“给你带了甜甜圈。”

Prompto欢呼一声，迅速将自己瘫在沙发上的好友抛在了脑后。他小跑着过去接过了Vestator手里的袋子，抱到茶几上翻了几下之后就顺利找到了一包形状完整得令人惊讶的甜甜圈。Noctis终于坐了起来，对着Vestator小声打了招呼。

Vestator朝他挥了挥手，然后转过头看向已经把大半个甜甜圈塞进口里的Prompto。“我先去冲凉，”他嘱咐道，“袋子里的东西记得放进冰箱。”

然后他就头也不回地消失在了房间里。

Noctis在水声响起的瞬间迅速转向了Prompto，换来后者一个不解的眼神。  
他咳嗽一声，将手掩在嘴边故意压低声音说道，“你确定他真的没有吃醋？”

Prompto将另一个甜甜圈一把塞进了Noctis嘴里。

“那我先走咯——”

“路上小心，”Prompto正在踮起脚去擦黑板的上层部分，“帮我给Ignis带个好。”他回头眨眨眼。

Noctis点了点头。

今天是难得的、有不得不要参加的会议的日子。说实话，自从Prompto被限制放学后出门之后，Noctis原本好不容易找到打发方式的空闲时间又迅速回归了它们原本的乏味。他试着去找和以前不同的解决方式，发现也许看看那些讨厌的文书的确有它们的意义所在。Ignis一开始还有些惊讶，但之后更多的是为他的改变而感到高兴。

即便如此。Noctis叹了口气。

即便如此，他还是很想念和好友一起出去玩的时光。

在走出校门的时候，他差点错过了那个倚在墙边的身影。

是低头看着地面的Vestator。Noctis犹豫了一下，不知道自己是不是应该上前打个招呼。在他作出决定之前，Vestator已经抬起了头，目光几乎在一瞬间就锁定了愣在原地的Noctis。

“你好啊，”他抬起手挥了挥，虽然Noctis总觉得那比起打招呼更像是催促自己离开，“王子殿下。”

“你好，”Noctis回道，尽可能的将自己的疑惑收敛起来。自从第一次见到Vestator他就能感到来自另一个Alpha的敌意，虽然轻微得让他怀疑是不是自己的错觉。尤其是当Prompto出现的时候，Vestator周围的气氛像是一瞬间就会柔和下来，之前的咄咄逼人全然不见踪影。但他们两人独自相处的时间很少，虽然每一次都让Noctis不愿回想。

Vestator没再说话，但是并没有移开视线。Noctis突然生出一股想要抬手挡住什么的欲望。他的喉咙干得吓人，像是转息之间就被丢进了正直中午的沙漠。一股他难以分辨的气息在原本平静的空气中蔓延开来，迅速地占领了Noctis周遭的空间。他眨眨眼，试图搞清楚现在的情况。

之后的道别很匆忙，Vestator看起来几乎不情愿回复他的话。直到坐到车上Noctis才反应过来刚刚可能发生了什么。他盯住前视镜里表情万年不变的Ignis，不知所措地叹了口气。

“Alpha在什么情况下会放出信息素？”只有这件事能符合他遇到Vestator时的情况了，即使他想不明白有什么原因。

“标记领地、宣示对自己伴侣的主权、以及恐吓潜在竞争对象的时候。”Ignis回复到，听起来有些不解，“你遇到什么事情了吗？”

“嗯——没有，”Noctis摇了摇头，摸出手机开始给Prompto编辑短信。

你哥绝对是在吃醋，他这么写到，迅速地又删掉了这句话。Noctis盯住屏幕上那个陆行鸟崽的头像，突然不知道自己是否应该再对这件不能更明显的事情发表看法。

也许Prompto早就知道了。

Vestator的确没再在晚上出去过。

他每次都准时出现在校门口，然后以最快的速度带着Prompto回到家里。有几次他差点毫无缘由地闯过红灯，有Prompto及时制止才反应过来，只是之后也若有所思地像是盯着什么Prompto看不到的东西。这些表现的确有些奇怪，Prompto有表达过自己的担心，但青年只是无所谓地耸耸肩。

“可能是工作太累了？”他歪头看着Prompto，语气里带着一点假装出来的抱怨，“我可是好不容易才争取到可以早点下班的。”

那么就是因为这个，Prompto这么告诉自己。Vestator是为了能够早点下班，好和自己多相处一点时间。这件事应该让他心满意足，而不是怀疑Vestator有什么隐瞒着自己的事情。

只是今天Vestator的表情看起来和往日有些不同。虽然说不上不高兴，但隐隐让Prompto意识到自己不该去问发生了什么。在晚餐之后他第一个跳到了洗碗池面前，催促已经负责了做饭的Vestator先去冲凉——虽然一直是他做饭。

他没有注意自己身后的脚步，直到原本应该早就离开了的Vestator突然从背后抱住了他。Prompto惊得差点跳了起来，只感觉到环在自己腰间的双臂力度又加重了一点。

“今晚你能不能来我房间睡？”Vestator的声音很闷，像是不只是因为他正将脸埋在Prompto颈后。

Prompto的动作停了下来。他们上一次一起睡是——三年？还是更长时间之前的事情了。而且每一次都是Prompto自己提出要求，Vestator从来没有过主动要和他一起睡觉的意思。

“工作压力那么大吗？”他听到自己努力语气轻快地回复到，希望Vestator只是在开玩笑。

身后抱着他的Alpha并没有回话。Prompto只能从后颈上感觉到的动作判断出对方点了点头。

“可以啦，”他伸手拍了拍Vestator牢牢扣在自己小腹前的双手，“你先去洗澡。”

然后他在自己的右耳感觉到了一阵若有若无的触碰。很柔软，柔软得Prompto不敢抬起手去确认自己的猜测。他转过身去，看到Vestator已经走向了房间。

Prompto没有喊住他，只是回到了手头的工作上。他下意识地攥紧了手中的海绵，像是这样就可以帮助自己在入睡之前确定目前的状况是不是真的如他所愿。


End file.
